User talk:Bird of Winter
Welcome to Birdie's Talking Page well... it's 5 in the morning and i'm starting to lose hope you'll show up and NOT go check more claims so... >.< i already shared Asteria, Astraeus and Nemesis with you. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_t-7_d9Bzoy7A2uor-J6cu-w_uoDs9pEfp1heECUC58/edit https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_urE7r7giYLwjmOEW0EHJ_LYJMX6cZC-8_LHP-vLXOU/edit https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AlMQSl4MkD6QGyF499F89VIBG7sgp7epgW7p_Pm1FvY/edit i'll definitely go to bed like within the hour. so if i'm not on please look these over and IM me back if you do >.< Training Hey. I posted on the training thread. Mind replying? :3 Character page I don't understand show to copy and paste the coding. It just wants me to do the word "Jade" and nothing else. Any idea what's going on? thanks. --MissAthens (talk) 02:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) chat? get on plz >.< sorry for my stupidity earlier i was bored >.< also i took that amnesia thing for mnemosyne and added it to the "excellent memories" trait. as for that other idea, i scrapped that lame language power and added yours as Supp 1. :) also did you get a chance to look over Morpheus? https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VNUj4U02EDJQSks9RAgOL-YhqWczsH02eZbbnSdYILY/edit P.S i'd really like a new supp for morpheus >.< Training post #2 I posted on the training post again. Just to remind you. Re: You can totally do that :) Re: Yup you totally can :) re:User Coding Omg sorry I didn't know I couldn't do that!! I'll totally put your name on it right now!!! 03:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Julian Hey Wifey. I was wondering when you were planning on starting Julian's history. I kinda wanted to let you catch up to the monster attack before I continue Erin's. We're not in any kind of rush, so take all the time you need. :) hey sis~ here you go Thanatos Dionysus Poseidon Thanatos like you requested and the last 2 i need you to check cx Training thread Annehaesayo! I replied to the training thread so mind pointing out the mistakes I(most probably) made? Thanks :3 my claim I finished fixing those things you mentioned for my claim. Also you mentioned it being unlikely she would learn to use katanas while studying tkd. I actually am a black belt in the sport and I can say with the utmost certanty that it is not at all unlikely she would learn that. Many martial arts schools offer to teach the use of weapons regardless of those weapons origins. I have even seen martial artists using katanas in tkd tournaments. I don't meanto be disrespectful at all with this message, but I do know what I'm talking about when it comes tkd. I've taught it. Nep2n (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: my claim Thats understandable. Every martial arts schoolis does things a little differently. I just thought you should know. Nep2n (talk) 23:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Big Brother Hai Birdeh, just a notice on future updates of the contest, there will be an official out of character break down that will be added to the page in hopefully two days. After that I would like to start it after the first week of September. That is all for now, please keep yourself updated on the out of character breakdown tab. Quest Could you please check my quest claim? Thanks :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Training thread? Hey Winty. Can you please reply to my task on the training thread? Pwease? Single Room Hey! I want my char to have a single room in the Dionysus Cabin. I know I gotta do the page, but is there something else I have to do? please update clem's WB new morpheus powers are in place Template:Morpheus Powers Training thread.... Again.... Posted on the training thread.